


He Never Knew He Didn't Know

by trycatpennies



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s lifestyle, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Slave, Piercing, magick healing, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a painslut, and doesn't know it. Kurt, the everloving and patient Master, shows him exactly how much he can take. Warnings for: piercing play, pain play. From <a>http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=24882667#t24882667</a> this prompt on the glee kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Knew He Didn't Know

Most of the time, Kurt prefers to do this in private. He knows the world they live in, where a proper, well behaved slave is a symbol of honour, of pride. And he loves to show Blaine off, he does. But most of their play, their punishment, their love, takes place in private.

This is an exception. There’s only been a few exceptions before. Blaine’s claiming. Blaine’s contract signing. Blaine’s collaring. Each one as special a moment as the one Kurt’s giving Blaine now.

There are only a few people in the room; close friends, the healer, and the notary to record the occasion. It’s not official if it’s not recorded in the books and Kurt knows it’s important, status-wise, to have everything stamped and signed. It’s one of the reasons he’s not doing this with only the healer around to help out.

Also, because he likes to indulge Blaine’s exhibitionist kink every once in a while. Kurt's still wearing his jeans, but Blaine's naked, as usual. The exhibisionist kink is why Blaine’s already hard, though, kneeling gingerly on the hardwood floor of the piercing parlour, eyes downcast, face flushed. They’ve been here before, the small black ‘K’ on Blaine’s hip evidence of a previous visit, but Kurt knows Blaine’s hesitant about this trip.

Good thing Kurt knows what Blaine wants, often better than Blaine knows it himself.

“Stand,” Kurt says, and Blaine does so, gracefully. It’s one of the first things Kurt trained him on; graceful obeisance. “Raise your arms. Above your head.” There’s a circle bolted to the cieling, and two hooks on either end of a chain looped through it. It’s easy enough to hook Blaine’s wrist cuffs to the chain. It’s just tall enough that Blaine is on tiptoes, straining at the wrist cuffs.

Kurt watches Blaine struggle with the position, trying to force comfort where Kurt’s ensured none will be found. He gives him a few moments and then stops Blaine’s squirming with a firm smack of his hand to Blaine’s ass.

“Still,” Kurt orders and Blaine does. He knows well enough not to make any noise when Kurt smacks him on the ass again, then once more across his dick. That one makes Blaine bite into his lip though, forcing down the cry he wants to let out. Kurt bites back a grin, proud. He’s got such a good slave. “Do you know why we’re here? You can speak.”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine says, and Kurt’s dick twitches. Blaine’s voice is trembling, from what Kurt knows is a mix of arousal and worry.

“Tell the room,” Kurt says, and he walks over to the wall, considering and then selecting a soft leather flogger. It’s about the buildup, for both Kurt and Blaine. “Go on, boy.”

“I’m going to get pierced, sir,” Blaine says, and yes. There’s definitely worry there. Not fear, Blaine trusts Kurt too much for fear. But worry, yes. Concern.

Kurt doesn’t answer, but he does reward Blaine with a soft touch to his mark, before he runs his finger down Blaine’s spine, grabbing a handful of Blaine’s ass before letting go and stepping back. He swings the leather flogger gently, smacking it against Blaine’s ass, more for the sensation than anything else. Sometimes he won’t give Blaine a warning, but he’s been good tonight, so.

The next swing is harder, and Blaine's ass reddens. The flogger isn't heavy enough to welt, which is one of the reasons Kurt chose it. There'll be enough marking tonight without that. He flogs Blaine, across his ribcage, his ass. He reddens the fronts of his thighs, and smiles when Blaine squirms at the tap of leather against his dick, hard enough to sting, but mostly just the right sensation to make precome leak from the head.

Kurt looks up, and Blaine's looking at him and there. There it is. What Kurt saw three weeks ago in Blaine's eyes that brought them exactly where they are today.

A challenge.

Kurt doesn't even think Blaine knows it's there. He remembers that night, thinking he'd gone too far, watching red welts, darker and deeper and, fuck, bloodier than he'd ever raised on Blaine before. He remembers touching them, and Blaine's eyes as his head had shot up, staring Kurt down, as he challenged, _begged_ Kurt to push him. Kurt had responded by scraping his nails over one of the deeper welts and watching in curious satisfaction as Blaine came all over himself.

Up till that point, pain hadn't factored into their play. Not in such a straight foward manner of getting off. Since then, though, Kurt's been building up to this, finding out how much Blaine could actually take, how much he wanted it.

Which was a lot. Blaine was a slut for it, wanted it to hurt. Wanted the pain. It was like Kurt had suddenly found a button and Blaine had been totally unaware of it, before Kurt had brought it out. And Kurt was more than willing to press that button as often, and as hard as he wanted.

Which is why, as Blaine looks him in the eye, arms chained above his head, in the middle of the piercing parlour, Kurt challenges Blaine right back.

He sets the flogger back against the wall, and grabs a paddle instead.

"I'm giving you permission to beg for it," Kurt says, resting the paddle against Blaine's cheek.

He walks around Blaine and lays the first blow against Blaine's right thigh, smirking when Blaine cries out in surprise, jerking away. The second one crosses both asscheeks and Blaine drops his chin to his chest, crying out. He's trying not to beg, and Kurt knows it. Knows this is the game Blaine's been playing for weeks. Trying to deny (to Kurt, to himself) how much he wants it to hurt.

"Tell me you want it," Kurt says, and he smacks Blaine again, this time across the other thigh, hard enough that the paddle lays a stark mark against the pale skin.

"Sir," Blaine groans, hissing when Kurt runs his fingers over the heated skin.

"Do you like when it hurts, boy?" Kurt asks, and he smacks Blaine again, this time on the front of his thighs, catching the edge of Blaine's balls with the paddle.

"Oh, shit," Blaine says, and he's panting now, open mouthed, unable to stop the small sounds he's making. Kurt smacks again, this time a softer hit, but hard enough to really sting, across Blaine's dick.

"Tell me," Kurt says, and he reaches down to tug on Blaine's balls, sharp.

"I do, sir. I like it when it hurts," Blaine says, and Kurt watches the admission remove Blaine's worry, allowing him to submit.

"Good. Now let me make the hurt feel good, boy."

He paddles Blaine until Blaine's sobbing, dick still hard, arced up against his stomach, but hands limp, the fight gone. He's strung out, like this, dropped so far that Kurt could do anything. Kurt drops the paddle and unhooks Blaine's arms, unable to contain his smile when Blaine drops immediately to his knees, submission in every nerve ending and every movement.

"Come here," Kurt says, and he picks Blaine up, gently, helping him walk over to the chair in the corner. It's something akin to a dentist chair, and there's a medical tray next to it, carefully arranged with silver rings. Blaine doesn't give it a second glance, eyes half closed, still on Kurt. "Lay down, boy."

"Thank you, sir," Blaine says, and he does, legs slightly spread. Kurt stands over him, and reaches a hand down to ajust his own dick in his jeans, becuase this. This is why he fell in love with Blaine, collared and marked and claimed him. And why he's claiming him this way, too. "I want-"

Blaine stops speaking, realizing he isn't sure if he's still allowed. Kurt lets go of his dick and moves to Blaine's side, nearer his head, twisting a hand in Blaine's hair and tugging, sharp.

"You can speak, only if it's to thank me, or beg me. I don't want to hear anything else." Kurt lets go of Blaine's hair when Blaine nods, instead running a hand down to Blaine's chest and tweaking a nipple. He takes a clamp from the cart and spins it open, lining it up with Blaine's nipple.

"Oh, fuck, oh, sir, oh," Blaine says, and he squirms until Kurt flicks the clamp, making him cry out.

"Stop moving," Kurt orders, and Blaine does, apart from the continued clenching and unclenching of his hands, and his dick twitching. Kurt clamps the other nipple, then gives Blaine's dick a sharp slap when Blaine makes to twitch. "If you move, I'm going to stop. We're going to go home. And your cock is going in a cage until I decide I'm not disappointed you ruined this for me, boy."

Blaine swallows, hard, and stops moving, glancing up at Kurt and then dropping his eyes, a silent apology. Kurt takes it, and snaps on a pair of latex gloves, before swabbing Blaine's clamped nipples with alcohol and sliding a needle swiftly through one, then the other. Blaine's eyes snap up, watering at the sharp prick of pain and his a long strand of pre-come leaks from the head of his dick onto Blaine's stomach. Kurt replaces the needles with two rings, removing the clamps and the healer steps in, carefully but quickly healing the piercings.

As soon as she steps back, Kurt reaches up and tugs on one of them, a smug smirk crossing his face when Blaine's hips arch up off the table.

"I knew you'd like that," Kurt says, and he lets go of Blaine's new nipple ring, patting it gently. "You're such a pain-slut, boy."

It's like the word sparks something in Blaine, and he looks up at Kurt, as if he'd never realized there was a _name_ for it. For loving it as much as he does. For getting off on it.

"Sir," Blaine starts, and Kurt looks at him warningly. "More, sir. Please, fuck, I want. I want more. Hurt me more."

Kurt leans down, kissing Blaine firmly, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth. He shifts down Blaine's body, and glances up at the healer, who steps in again, this time to help Kurt keep Blaine's dick steady while he works. The ladder goes in easily, Kurt manipulating Blaine's dick as if Blaine wasn't whimpering at each needle, begging at each ring that slipped in.

"Spread your legs, pain-slut," Kurt says, after the healer finishes on the ladder, and Blaine does, his eyes pleading. "You can come, if you can get there. Can't fucking wait, can you. The more I hurt you the more you want it, hm, boy?"

He fists Blaine's balls, pulling sharp, then attaches the clamp, stretching them. Blaine drops his head to the table, closing his eyes when Kurt pierces his scrotum, right at the base of his dick. The healer steps in and the second she's moved back, Kurt pulls at it, _hard_ and Blaine arches off the chair again, coating his stomach with come, dick pulsing, untouched.

"Good boy," Kurt says, and he tugs once more, watching Blaine squirm. "We're not done yet."

He taps Blaine's thighs, spreading him out wider. The perinium is trickier, but Kurt manages it, Blaine's post-orgasmic relaxation helping. Once it's healed, Kurt strokes his hand over Blaine's new accessories, tweaking his nipple rings again and smiling.

"I think-"

"Sir, please," Blaine says, and Kurt raises an eyebrow, questioning. His toying with the new piercings had gotten Blaine hard again, dick curving beautifully. Kurt had assumed they were done. He'd been ready to mark Blaine with his come and then take him home, cuddle him to bed.

"Please what?" Kurt says, and Blaine looks like he's having trouble. Kurt reaches down and thumbs the head of Blaine's dick, and Blaine nods, frantically. It explains nothing to Kurt, who continues to fondle Blaine, confused. "What, boy? Explain."

"I want one there, sir," Blaine forces out, and Kurt almost smiles, because Blaine's blushing, desperate and needy. "Please, sir, one more, please."

Kurt hadn't planned on a prince albert, really. He'd figured Blaine would have balked, but the owner of the parlour had bet him otherwise, so the equipment is ready, and Kurt owes him ten bucks. Turns out Blaine was more of a pain-slut than even Kurt had counted on.

"You've been a good slave, boy," Kurt says, and strokes Blaine's hair, gentle. The reverse prince albert goes through easy, and Blaine moans beautifully for it, panting and begging, dick hard and flushed red along the ladder. Kurt finishes the piercing, attaches chains to the ladder, and the healer finishes her work and both she and Kurt step back.

"Stand up, boy. Show everyone your new marks."

Blaine does, and Kurt watches the reaction of Blaine's body, the perinium ring rubbing just the right way, almost buckling Blaine's knees, and the bead at the tip of the prince albert collecting pre-come from the slit of Blaine's dick. Kurt's proud, and Blaine drops his eyes, the picture of grace, submission and desperation, come coated across his stomach, dick hard, steel glinting.

Kurt takes Blaine's leash from the wall, and, at the nod from the notary that everything is settled, goes to releash Blaine. When Blaine drops his head, baring his collar, Kurt clicks his tongue, disapprovingly, and Blaine looks up, confused.

"Hands behind your back, boy. Head up."

Blaine obeys, and Kurt steps forward, clipping the leash to the ring at the base of Blaine's dick and giving an experimental tug. The chains in the ladder are attached to the same ring as the leash, and Blaine's eyes widen when Kurt tugs, his whole dick stimulated. Blaine's going to be a mess by the time they make it home, and Kurt can't wait. He nods at the shop owner, at their friends and then walks out the door, Blaine behind him, led by the dick, his head bowed.


End file.
